De beslissing
by Goedele
Summary: Wanneer Lily's leven in haar zesde jaar de juiste richting begint te vinden, wordt Sneep onvermijdelijk een pad opgestuurd waarvan hij de uitkomst niet kent. One Shot.


**De beslissing**

De vier meisjes holden gillend en lachend door de stromende regen naar het bordes van het kasteel. Ze hadden zich bij het meer in het gras genesteld om te genieten van de zachte zonnestralen en het gevoel van vrijheid dat de komende zomervakantie hen gaf. Ze hadden gezellig gebabbeld en geroddeld tot er boven hen plotseling een zwaar onweer was losgebarsten, dat hen had gedwongen zo snel ze konden te gaan schuilen in het kasteel. Het had niet mogen baten. Ze waren een voor een doorweekt tot op het bot en stonden rillend en giechelend bij de ingang van de Grote Zaal.

Lily streek haar natte, rode haar uit haar ogen, liep naar de Griffoendortafel en legde zich lachend neer op de banken. Boven haar had de storm die buiten woedde ook het magische plafond bereikt en ze zag hoe een bliksemflits zich van de ene kant van het plafond naar de andere verplaatste. Donkere wolken hadden zich samengepakt en maakten het grote vertrek zo duister dat alle zwevende kaarsen uit zichzelf waren beginnen branden. Het gaf de Grote Zaal een gezellige, warme sfeer en Lily glimlachte gelukkig. Het eind van haar zesde jaar op Zweinstein was zonder veel brokstukken ten einde gelopen en daar was ze blij om. Hoewel er in de buitenwereld uiteraard nog veel dingen gebeurden die de kranten vulde zodat er amper plaats was voor het sportnieuws – waar James Potter niet bepaald happig op was – was het laatste semester op Zweinstein kalm verlopen.

Filomena, Clara en Marie kwam bij haar aan tafel zitten en Lily ging rechtop zitten, zodat ze hen kon bekijken. Ze vroeg zich verwonderd af of ze er even erg uitzag als haar drie vriendinnen. Er was nog geen vierkante centimeter op hun lichaam en kleren dat droog was gebleven. Hoewel ze nog geen tweehonderd meter hadden moeten rennen naar hun schuilplaats was de plensbui zo verrassend snel begonnen dat ze geen kans hadden gehad.

Clara's gezicht zag eruit als een slagveld. De neerkomende druppels hadden geen genade gekend en haar make-up zonder medelijden uitgesmeerd over haar hele huid. Ofwel kon dit haar weinig schelen, ofwel had ze er geen idee van – Lily vermoedde het laatste – want ze amuseerde zich met haar kletsnatte haar door het in pieken omhoog te steken. Marie keek haar giechelend aan, terwijl ze haar paardenstaart uitwrong alsof het een dweil was en Filomena's schoonheid was amper geaffecteerd geweest door het water.

"Was me dat even schrikken," lachte Filomena, terwijl ze een druppel wegveegde bij haar ooghoek.

"Zeg dat wel," reageerde Marie, "Ik denk dat niemand dat zag aankomen." Ze speelde even met de ring aan haar rechterhand en veranderde toen het gesprek van onderwerp. "Hé, ik heb gehoord dat jullie de zomer gaan doorbrengen met de Marauders?" Ze keek nieuwsgierig van Lily naar Filomena en toen naar Clara.

"Eh –" nam Filomena twijfelend het woord. "Ja, mijn vader wil het zo. Hij had het geregeld dat twee Schouwers constant een oogje in het zeil halen wanneer hij niet thuis is, voor mij en mijn twee zusjes. En James' vader had toen geregeld dat ook James en Sirius er zouden zijn. En toen hebben we gevraagd of de rest ook mocht komen." Ze aarzelde opnieuw en voegde er aan toe, "Ik wilde je niet kwetsen, hoor. Maar ik wist dat je met je ouders twee maanden ging rondtoeren in Australië, dus dacht ik dat je niet kon. Het was puur toeval dat je er niet bij was toen ik Lily en Clara vroeg."

Marie glimlachte. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik voel me niet beledigd. Ik mag lekker met mijn ouders op vakantie, Aboriginals ontmoeten en zo. Dat vinden ze 'cultureel verantwoord'." Ze trok een zuur gezicht.

"Aboriginals?" vroeg Clara onbegrijpend. "Wat is dat nu weer?"

"De oorspronkelijke bewoners van Australië," antwoordde Lily.

Clara staarde afwezig in de verte, alsof ze zich iets herinnerde. "O ja, dat heb ik nog bij Dreuzelkunde geleerd. Toen had Zwarts dat sexy leren vestje aan." Ze droomde weg.

"Ik wist niet dat je aandacht had voor onze kledingkeuze, Obscura," klonk een zware mannenstem. Clara schrok op en keek op naar een grijnzende James Potter. "Voel je niet geflatteerd, Potter. Dat doe ik alleen als het het opmerken waard is. Wat bij jou nooit het geval is."

James negeerde haar snijdende commentaar en plofte neer naast Filomena. "Wat zien jullie eruit."

Filomena glimlachte naar haar beste vriend en zei, "We werden verrast door dat onweer. We konden niet snel genoeg binnen zijn. Hé," vervolgde ze, "zitten jullie bij ons in de trein? Dat zou gezellig zijn."

"Heel graag, Filly, maar ik heb Saskia beloofd dat ik haar gezelschap zou houden," verontschuldigde James zich. "Ik vind het jammer, maar we zouden nooit samen in één coupé passen. En ik weet hoe sommigen van jullie over haar denken." Hij wierp een speelse blik naar Lily.

"Alsof ik daar geen gelijk in heb," schamperde Lily. Ze keek hem betweterig aan.

James grijnsde breed en zijn ogen twinkelden toen hij plagend zei, "Volgens mij is er iemand jaloers." De drie andere meisjes volgden het gesprek geïnteresseerd en keken met ingehouden lach naar Lily.

"In je dromen, Potter. In je dromen." Maar ze wist dat James een zwakke snaar bij haar geraakt had, hoewel ze dat niet altijd aan zichzelf durfde toegeven.

Er klonk een geschuifel achter hen en iedereen keek op in de richting van de tafel van Zwadderich, waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen. Severus Sneep was opgestaan en liep gehaast naar de uitgang van de Grote Zaal. Hij droeg een zwaar, oud boek dat hij waarschijnlijk uit de bibliotheek had ontleend. Ze zwegen allemaal terwijl hij vlug de hal doorliep en de gang naar de kerkers insloeg.

"Ik wist helemaal niet dat hij daar zat," fluisterde Clara. Ze keek naar Marie, die haar hoofd schudde ten teken dat ze even hard geschrokken was van zijn aanwezigheid. Lily staarde stilletjes naar de plaats waar haar voormalige beste vriend verdwenen was en was zich vaag bewust van de bezorgde blikken die Filomena en James op haar wierpen, maar ook zij zwegen.

"Ik – eh – ik denk dat ik maar andere kleren ga aandoen," zei Lily zachtjes. Ze stond snel recht en liep naar de grote, marmeren trap in de hal voordat iemand nog iets kon zeggen.

* * *

Sneep knalde de deur van zijn slaapzaal open en zag dat er niemand aanwezig was. Woedend gooide hij het dikke boek dat hij had zitten lezen op zijn bed en plofte zelf ook neer op de zachte matras. Hij keek naar het raampje boven zijn hutkoffer dat hij de vorige ochtend wagenwijd had opgezet om frisse lucht binnen te laten, maar dat nu alleen maar een doorgang was voor koude regendruppels die een plasje tegen de muur begonnen te vormen. Hij greep zijn toverstaf en richtte hem op het venster, zodat het met een klap dichtsloeg. Toen liet hij zich neervallen en staarde naar de bovenkant van zijn hemelbed, terwijl hij probeerde te denken aan allesbehalve waar hij net getuige van was geweest.  
De deur van de slaapzaal ging open en Edwin Roselier kwam binnen. Hij wierp een nieuwsgierige blik op Sneep en liep toen naar zijn bed om iets te zoeken in zijn hutkoffer. Sneep staarde hem tien seconden aan en maakte toen de beslissing waarvan hij niet wist dat die de rest van zijn leven zou bepalen.

"Hé, Roselier." De zeventienjarige jongen keek op en trok een vragend gezicht, "Ja?"

"Die bijeenkomst waar je het over had, je weet wel, van volgende week" Sneep knikte veelbetekenend met zijn hoofd maar durfde niet meer zeggen.

"Ja?"

"Gaat die nog door? Want dan mag je me de plaats meedelen. Je kan me verwachten."

Roselier keek hem geringschattend aan, alsof hij peilde in hoeverre Sneep meende wat hij zei. Toen knikte hij. "Ik zal het doorgeven. Je hoort nog van me."

Toen Roselier weer verdwenen was, sloot Sneep zijn ogen en haalde diep adem. Het begin van de rest van zijn leven was begonnen.


End file.
